Hollow
by butterflygoodbye
Summary: Everybody says, "Time heals everything." But is it true?


Just a bit of angst that I wrote. Could really fit a couple in real life or in a fandom as long as one of those members was a young celebrity.

AN: Thanks to Han for being my beta. She's always willing to help so I'm always thankful.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or anything affiliated with it._

* * *

It was a real tragedy in the social circle that they traveled in. Everyone trying, but not succeeding, in keeping out of the drama surrounding them. They all wanted to voice their opinions and help make it better. Their endless chatter went in one ear and out the other but one phrase kept sticking;

_Time heals everything._

She heard it from her mom, stepdad, aunt, sisters and even her grandparents; who had to dial long distance just to reach her on her cell phone. In all honesty she didn't even want to listen, she just wanted to close her ears and eyes to everything and sleep until the pain went away. But no matter how hard she tried to forget the aching space where her heart used to be, she would be reminded. Someone would say those three _little _words and everything would come flooding back to her again. All the joy that she had felt in his love and care, all the laughter they had shared, until everything turned around and the fighting and mistrust began.

For years she had waited for the moment they could be together. Time had brought them together and in the end it had torn them apart. If time could accomplish those two things, couldn't it heal as well? She really didn't know if she wanted to heal. If she did heal one day maybe she would be forced to forget the good things that they had had and not just the bad. That would be an even bigger heartbreak; _forgetting_.

But time did tick on and she waited for any sign or word from him that would lure her back into his arms, like two opposite magnets pulled together despite the will to be apart. Everyday she would listen to the mix tape that he'd given her for her eighteenth birthday (the mix that he had created especially for her, expressing the feelings that he had withheld so long). Sometimes the songs would make her cry until she was exhausted, but after she had cried all her tears she would listen. The songs spoke of a love that he had once held for her and maybe one day would feel the same again. Maybe one day.

And still she heard the same three words over and over again, like a scratch in a constantly skipping record.

_Time heals everything. _

But did it? Could the depth of feeling that they had held for each other really disappear with time? Their commitment would definitely not disappear no matter the amount of time that passed. She didn't even know if he wanted a commitment anymore. She knew that her love for him wouldn't fade and she wondered if he felt the same way.

_Was he feeling the same pain? The hollowness that couldn't be filled no matter what tried to replace it?_

She really hoped so. Time could only do so much.

----------

He wished everyone would stop trying to give him advice, he really wished they would stop caring because all he wanted to do was lock himself in his room and ignore the world (and the doorbell) as life kept on going.

In all reality he didn't even think he could write about the pain that he was living in. Trying to write about _her _would be impossible. There were just too many things that he loved about her; a hundred songs filled with a thousand words could not express how dear she was to him. He couldn't even write an angry retaliation song which he had done before. And that was almost as painful as his broken heart. Usually he was perfectly able to write and compose his music. But he couldn't hate her, no matter how much pain she had caused him. He loved her no matter the circumstances, but things had gotten out of control. They had let jealousy into their relationship and that had been the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

Their family and friends had tried to tell them to slow things down and not head into the relationship full throttle, but they had waited so long that they couldn't hold anything back. They were headstrong and had fallen so far they didn't recognize the warning signs until it was too late. Now they both were broken despairing of being fixed.

All the questions plagued him. Everyone from his mom to the neighbors and the paparazzi wanted to know his innermost secrets. He didn't mind his mom, really, but the pain was just too fresh and he couldn't put into words what he was feeling. He felt so raw and bruised. The neighbors and paparazzi could go jump off a cliff for all he cared, their nosiness wasn't because they were worried or upset over his pain, they only wanted to be in on the latest scoop to leak from the young celebrity's "closet."

He liked to walk the streets after dark, when the only company he had was his shadow and the buzzing of the street lights along the side of the road. During these times he found it easier to think about her. When he wasn't surrounded by the things that they had shared. While asleep he was lulled into a false sense of security by her smell on the pillow next to his. Sometimes waking to a cold and empty bed, feeling the jolt of pain assaulting his heart, his everything. Loneliness was his only companion and it wasn't a very welcome one.

He longed to hear her voice as she belted a song while she showered, to feel her breath on his cheek as he watched her sleep, and to hold her in his arms and protect her from the thunder that scared her even now. But every day he was disappointed because she was no longer there to comfort his pain, the pain she had caused.

He still heard those three little words, even when he was alone, they would echo in his head. Filling the silent moments that surrounded him;

_Time heals everything._

_

* * *

_

Review please. Even just a smiley face that shows your approval would be appreciated.

_I hope you liked it even if you didn't review.  
_


End file.
